Many buildings and homes that have been designed without central air conditioning utilize smaller size air conditioners or fans in individual rooms to provide cooling during warm and humid weather. These individual units are installed in windows or in through-wall sleeves or openings. In colder weather these units and their through wall openings constitute a significant heat loss path and also result in drafts. The instant invention provides an improved means for addressing these problems.